The function of the pituitary-ovarian axis of IV cyclophosphamide treated and untreated girls with lupus will be assessed by administering a GnRH agonist and measuring gonadotropin/estradiol production. Hypotheses: A) Puberty is delayed in lupus; additionally, some patients will have primary ovarian failure. B) Ovarian dysfunction occurs in IV cyclophosphamide treated girls, and will occur more frequently in girls treated after menarche.